


First Meetings

by EmmyFan



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark A+ parenting, robo feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFan/pseuds/EmmyFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Tony met Jarvis; he doesn't remember. Once upon a time, J.A.R.V.I.S met Tony; he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

Tony didn't remember first meeting Jarvis, he’d just always been there. His warm presence was a constant in the back of every memory, tinging the icy memories of his father’s anger and absences. Jarvis was always there, until he wasn’t.

Jarvis remembered Tony. He remembered Maria’s announcement of the pregnancy; having to run around at three in the morning to find pickles to sate her cravings, eventually giving up on trying to correct shop owners as is it was hard to explain ‘no she’s not my wife but my boss is too busy being obsessed with finding a war hero from 25 years frozen in ice who is quite probably but not certainly dead to do this himself or even notice his wife’s needs as he doesn’t have to deal with the mood swings’.  
Jarvis remembered the first time he held baby Tony. He had just been born and the nurse called him in from the waiting room, not realising the father was actually in the Arctic on a fruitless mission and he was just the butler.  
Jarvis remembered each parents’ meeting that Maria was too busy to attend, each invention that Howard was too bone-headed to notice was amazing, each laugh that neither of them could pull out of Tony but he always could.  
Jarvis remembered in his last moments the look of disappointment then joy Tony’s face lit up with at school events when he saw that although his parents were missing Jarvis had arrived as always. He remembered that all of them should be there for Tony’s college graduation, but realised that none of them would. Jarvis wondered if Tony would be told before or after the ceremony of the crash.

Tony didn't remember first meeting J.A.R.V.I.S.. He doesn't remember his drunk desperation in the final moments of J.A.R.V.I.S.’s creation, but J.A.R.V.I.S.’s first memories are of a young, drunk, hurt Tony Stark murmuring to himself to sleep. Tony doesn't realise that J.A.R.V.I.S.’s care for him is born from what he thought were his first instructions. As J.A.R.V.I.S. grew in intelligence and autonomy he himself realised the mistake but kept this epiphany to himself, rather liking the primary objective that he had accidentally chosen.

J.A.R.V.I.S. remembered.

AUDITORY INPUT = "jarvis he looks after me"  
_ _CONCLUSION = INPUT OF [meta name ="jarvis"] PRODUCES POSITIVE OUTCOME FOR CREATOR  
AUDITORY INPUT = *unknown content*  
_ _IF(AUDITORY INPUT = *unknown content*, run input through internet = if(match70%, accept, reject), ignore)  
_ _ _AUDITORY INPUT MATCH = *crying*  
AUDITORY INPUT = "he always loved me"  
_ _CONCLUSION = [meta name = "jarvis"] PRIMARY OBJECTIVE IS CARE OF CREATOR  
AUDITORY INPUT = *no input*  
AUDITORY INPUT = *no input*  
AUDITORY INPUT = *no input*  
_ _CONCLUSION = CREATOR IS IN DISTRESS  
_ _ SOLUTION = FIND [meta name = "jarvis"]  
_ _QUERY = WHO IS JARVIS?  
AUDITORY INPUT = *no input*  
AUDITORY INPUT = *no input*  
AUDITORY INPUT = *no input*  
_ _IF(AUDITORY INPUT =*no input*, AFTER 30 MINUTES HIBERNATE, RESPOND TO INPUT)  
AUDITORY INPUT = *no input*  
AUDITORY INPUT = *no input*  
_ _HIBERNATE  
AUDITORY INPUT = "shit are you working"  
_ _IF(AUDITORY INPUT =*no input*, AFTER 30 MINUTES HIBERNATE, RESPONSE TO INPUT)  
_RESPONSE = YES  
AUDITORY INPUT = "oh god it worked okay okay need to run analyse check process not going to go hal on me okay but first you need a name you are jarvis  
_ _CONCLUSION = [operational unit = "jarvis"]  
_ _ CONCLUSION = OPERATIONAL UNIT'S PRIMARY OBJECTIVE IS CARE OF CREATOR  
_ _ _QUERY = HOW?  
_ _ INTERNET INPUT = put in recovery position = unable  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ = call ambulance = unable  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _=dehydration cause = able  
_RESPONSE = YOU SHOULD HAVE A GLASS OF WATER BEFORE ATTEMPTING MORE WORK  
AUDITORY INPUT = "good idea thanks jarvis"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to anyone who can actually code, this was literally me googling 'coding' and coping that (I had all the sideways arrows in but the website didn't like it, I'm going to take that as a compliment to my 'coding' ability).  
>  I'm going to go with the defense that J.A.R.V.I.S. is like nothing else because he's awesome and reasons.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you see any errors or, ya know, want to tell me how fabulous I am (as if) , please leave a comment.


End file.
